


Those Who Watches: I

by Sugarbubbleslove



Series: Those Who Watches [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a moment that belonged to them but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Watches: I

Title: Those Who Watches: I

Characters: Alistair/Fem-Cousland, Bann Teagan

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Dragon Age. Bioware owns Dragon Age and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: It was a moment that belonged to them but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

Timeline: Set after completing 'Search for the Ashes' and saving Arl Eamon – the gang is staying the night at Redcliff Castle.

Warning: Voyeurism, sexual themes, light bondage, solo

Author's Notes: I always pretty much left Redcliff/Haven for last so by the time I get back to Redcliff, Alistair and Fem-Cousland is pretty much in a full blown relationship (I let Alistair come to her.)

I should warn you that my mind goes to pretty weird places when I play Bioware games ^_^', but I hope you guys like it.

Those Who Watches: I

She was partially lying on their bed with her lover between her legs, on his knees. Her slender fingers ran through his dark blonde hair as his lips traced a path down the valley between her breasts.

Her raven-black hair was loose, unbound from their braided coils, flowing over her shoulders and pillows as her head fell back.

"Alistair," his name was torn from her in a throaty moan which made desire tug at him. From the chuckles from Alistair, he guessed it was having the same effect on him.

"What's the matter? Am I too…slow?" he pressed another deliberate kiss on the swell of her breast.

"You are a tease, that's what you are," she huffed out and he chuckled against her chest, his brown eyes lifting to look at her.

"I think you have us mixed up, my sweet," he corrected, his lips travelling up the soft swell. Her fingers tightened in anticipation only to grit her teeth in frustration as Alistair rubbed the nub with the tip of his nose, barely putting any pressure on it. "I vaguely remember you teasing me throughout our travels."

"I wasn't teasing!" she denied vehemently. "I was merely…guiding you." Her protests sounded weak even to his ears but Alistair just chuckled.

"Into your bed, apparently," he nipped at the nub and her hips bucked up into his stomach as she squeaked. He chuckled against her once more and she shivered from the vibrations.

"You are a cruel, cruel man," she managed to speak, lifting her head to glare at him. "And you're making me out to be some harlot who just wanted a man in her bed to keep her warm. I've never been with a man before you!" she reminded him, whacking his shoulder for good measure. "I was only waiting for you to come to me because I knew that when you were ready–"

"–I know, my love," he cut her off softly with a soft look in his eyes. She glared at him for a heartbeat longer before she softened.

"I should be taking longer to forgive you," she grumbled but he couldn't miss the love in her voice.

"I can put that down to my loveable charms then?" he teased, his lips moving down lower and he stopped to dip his tongue into her belly-button, causing her to gasp.

"What have you been reading?" she croaked out as he did it a few more time, enjoying the way her hips strained, desperate to rub against something to ease the ache.

"Leliana gave me a book, apparently she was getting annoyed with Zevran trying to give me tips," Alistair murmured, his lips moving down lower.

"Dear Maker! Alistair!" her desire hit her hard, her fingers tightening, her toes curling as her head fell backward onto the pillow, her lips parted as she fought to breathe, her chest heaving in time with her gasps, causing her breasts to move quite nicely.

He tightened his hands as desire surged through him, pressing against the tight confines of his trousers and he placed his forehead against the wooden panel that kept him hidden from the couple's view.

He hadn't mean to stumble upon the gap, he was only checking to make sure no-one else had been using the secret passage and now…he was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. He had to admit that Elissa Cousland, a young girl he used to know, was all grown up and beautiful in her own way.

He didn't blame his sort-of-nephew being taken by her. Even his brother, Eamon Guerrin, was delighted to see the young man he had treated like a son bewitched by the young rogue.

But why couldn't he tear himself away from this sight?

They were a sight to make; her skin was lighter than Alistair, her black hair a contrast to his blonde. They complimented each other in so many ways that it was hard to believe they weren't the same person.

Her moans brought him out of his thoughts, his blue eyes focusing on the sight. Alistair was now on his knees, leaning over and kissing her softly as he encircled her wrists, pulling her hands away from his hair and down to his chest.

"I'm here," he whispered to the boneless Elissa, her fingers grabbing onto Alistair's hands in a bid to feel something solid.

"I…think I need to read that book," she managed to say, her eyes slowly opening and he bit back the groan at the sight of lazy stated desire in them. He slowly unlaced his trousers, his hand slipping through the gap and slowly grasped himself, needing the release.

Alistair chuckled as he kissed her cheek, one hand freeing hers before it crossed the space between the bed and the table. He quickly opened a drawer and grabbed something, his hand coming back to his side.

"Do you trust me?" he held his breath as he watched Elissa stare at her lover before she smiled, a smile filled with love and trust.

"With my life," she assured.

"What about your body?" her lover persisted. Elissa arched an eyebrow, intrigued before she nodded.

"With my heart, body and soul," she confirmed. He saw Alistair's eyebrows shoot up as a sly smirk crossed his lips.

"I told you weren't going to land me that easy," he reminded and he was rewarded with laugher at whatever memory they shared.

Alistair took this moment to wrap what he could see was a thin piece of red ribbon around her wrists before drawing her hands up toward the wooden headboard. Elissa watched with an intrigued smile as Alistair tied another piece of rope through the circle, a decoration in the headboard, before he used the spare to link with the tie around her waist.

"Ooh," Elissa hummed, her fingers curling around the bedhead. "Are we discovering an advantage to being a prince?" she teased, her left foot slowly rubbing against Alistair's thigh.

"I need an advantage to tie you up?" Alistair's husky voice asked, desire and humour mixing.

"Hm, when you put it that way…shall we start picking up chains and scarves while shopping?" she purred, sending scalding heat of desire through him. He saw Alistair bow his head, gritting his teeth as he slowly regained his control before pinning the woman before him with an amused glare.

"Naughty," Alistair tapped her butt and she squeaked. "Naughty girls need to be punished."

"As long as I get to be your naughty girl," she purred. Alistair stole her breath away by kissing her roughly than he had earlier, his desire obviously reaching the ends of his control. She moaned as his hands ran over her body before they slipped under her back, arching her spine for her.

Alistair broke the kiss, his lips trailing over her neck and shoulders. She squirmed in his hold, her wrists pulling at the binds and he could see the frustrated pleasure on her face. She obviously wasn't used to not touching Alistair.

A tinge of jealously ran through him, it was obvious that it wasn't their first time and he wondered how many times they had lain together, tasting and touching each other. Alistair seemed to be well acquainted with her body if her moans and gasps were to go by.

He followed the same path as he did before, but this time he added his fingers to the mix, twisting at the hard tips, fingertips trailing over her toned skin, fingers curling around her thighs. He could see her body quivering from pent up desire the young man was invoking.

"Alistair, please," he bit back a groan at the pleading in her husky voice. Alistair lifted his head, his brown eyes dark with barely in check desire. He quickly covered her body, spreading her legs wide and positioned himself at her entrance.

She rubbed herself against him, tugging furiously at the ropes as she desired to touch him but Alistair just smirked before he entered her in one smooth stroke.

He tightened his grip when he saw the look of pure pleasure on her face as Alistair entered her, his control slipped a tad when he heard that hitched breath of her lover's name on her lips, her head falling backward as her chest heaved, her nails digging into the headboard to have some grounding.

The low groan from the young prince told him that his control was slipping as well. He stayed still for a few moments when her hips started gently moving against his. He could see Alistair's fingers tightening into Elissa's thighs, her skin turning pale and he had a feeling she would end up with bruises in the morning.

"Show me, my love," Elissa breathed and that snapped the final constraint of Alistair's control. His face twisted with determination as he pulled out then plunged back.

Each time he entered her, her hips met his, her fingers clenched around the headboard and her lips parted to pant. Alistair took the invitation, kissing her deeply. She groaned into his mouth causing him to shudder, his hand moving faster on himself as he felt himself nearing the edge.

Sweat rolled and dripped off their bodies, making them shine in the low light. He broke the kiss to mark her neck, leaving behind red marks showing his possessiveness. She belongs to him and only him.

He could almost believe for a moment that Alistair knew he was there, watching them, desiring her and was making it clear that she belonged to him and only him. He would the only man who would ever get to touch her like this and it burned him more than he liked to think.

He knew the moment she reached her edge, her hips bucking as Alistair's hands held her down, plunging deeper and harder into her, one thumb sneaking toward that one spot between her legs.

Her hips snapped up, her eyes flew open as her lips parted in a soundless scream and her toes curled around the sheets. He could vaguely hear the sound of wood splintering. Alistair groaned as he continued to move a few more times before he stilled, shuddering.

He spilled over his hand and he rested his forehead against the cool wood, trying his hardest to keep his panting low. He could feel the droplets of sweat making their way down the back of his neck, slipping down the side of his face and he quickly wiped them away with the sleeve shirt.

He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket, quickly cleaning himself up before he heard a dry chuckle and lifted his head to see Alistair had his face buried in Elissa's neck. She was staring up at the ceiling with wonderment clear on her face, a smile playing on her lips.

"That…nearly did me in," Alistair slowly admitted. "Forget about Darkspawns, you're the one who is going to drive me to an early grave." He pulled his face away from her neck so he could look into her eyes, his hands brushing away her sweat soaked hair.

"Hm, I think I'll be following if you keep up these surprises of tricks," she chuckled, kissing the corner of his lips before her blue eyes wandered up to her tied up hands before meeting his gaze once more. "Could you untie me, please?" Elissa gave Alistair a sweet smile, who chuckled as he reached up to undo the biding that tied the rope to the headboard, bringing her bound hands down.

"I don't know…I kinda like it," he confessed, slipping his head through the gap between her arms so her bound hands were behind his neck. She arched an eyebrow, intrigued and amused.

"Have you discovered a kinky side, my prince?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You know you're the only one who can get away with saying that, right?" he gently chastised. She kissed his jaw. "And maybe I have."

"Good, then we can swap places the next time. I think I like the thought of having my wicked way with you," she shot him a wicked smile. She nipped his chin as Alistair's eyed rolled up into the back of his head with pleasure.

He saw his hips jerked and wonder what trick she had used on him to elicit that movement.

"Yeah," Alistair agreed breathlessly. "But let's take a break for the time being. We may be Grey Wardens but even we need to rest." She giggled as his lips met hers once more and they kissed softly, like two people who had all the time in the world.

He looked away, feeling he was intruding on an even more private moment and quickly pulled up his trousers, lacing them as he did.

"I love you," he heard Alistair whispered and he looked up to see a warm loving smile cross her face, her eyes growing brighter, from love or tears he couldn't tell.

"I love you too," she whispered, gently kissing Alistair, her fingers curling into his blonde hair as he slowly lowered them onto the bed.

Teagan slowly backed away, shame flushing through him for watching a scene that belonged to two of them who was so obviously in love with each other.

And he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to look at Alistair in the same way.

The End


End file.
